It's The Least I Could Do
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: What could possibly Rex' thoughts when he found Anwar page. Spoiler from chapter 5. RexXTiaXAnwar RnR?


It's The Least I Could Do

Avalon Code

Rex X Tia X Anwar

* * *

Summary: What could possibly be Rex's thoughts when he found Anwar's page. Rex POV

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon Code

* * *

I am such an idiot...

I was blinded with my greed...

I'm so desperate to have Meenya back I let them tricked me

Because of them I lied to her

Because of them I pulled a trick on her

Because of them I betrayed her

Tia

My best friend

My sister figure

She is so innocent, too innocent actually, like Meenya

She always smiled at me, ever since our first meeting

I was rude at her and still she smiled at me

She doesn't care if I'm only a poor pheasant nor she is also, she just want to befriend me

When she got that Book of Prophecy and went to places full of monsters, she always came back

When she was hailed as a hero, she didn't change

Even when she slapped me, she still didn't leave me

She is just like a small sunshine left in my pitch black world

Slowly, gradually, my brotherly love for her began change

I start to see her as a girl, a really sweet girl

I no longer see Meenya in Tia, but I truly see Tia

My heart start pounding every time I see her smile

My head went light when she talk to me

My hands trembled when I received gifts from her

I always looked away when she looked at me with those sparkling eyes of her, shining with innocence

I don't deserve her

Someone like doesn't deserve such good person like her as a friend, moreover as a lover

It felt like I am a hideous monster who tainted a pure maiden with his presence only

I don't dare to confess to her

I'm afraid

Afraid of being rejected by her

It's a miracle that a nice girl like Tia is my best friend, I don't want to ruin that

Besides, there's no way she will got a sweetheart right?

-:-

Wrong

A week before the tournament, just after I tell Mayor Georg that Tia is participating, I saw her again

With a boy

A boy

I watch them talking from afar, looking at their expressions.

Tia is smiling, just like she always is when talking to someone but...

Her smile is different this time

This a wholly different smile from when she is talking to me and others

Her eyes sparkles, her cheeks are pink, her voice is softer than usual. She looked at the boy (later I found out that his name is Anwar) with something I never see in her eyes but I know what it is, for I always have that look every time I look at Tia.

It's love

Love

She is in love with the boy, Anwar

It hurt

Everything of me hurt as I watched them

My heart throbbing painfully as I looked at the smile that is unknown to me.

I suppose, I'm a bit comforted that she is in love with someone that is a stranger to me. Imagine if she likes Romaioni, the rude merchant that thinks everyone are peasants and below him and his twin sister. Or Duran, that weakling. Or Kamui, the fragile writer. Or even Haochy.

Still, it hurts

I looked at Anwar.

His face is so stoic, I can't see a hint of emotion on him but his eyes...

His eyes are just like mine...

He looked at Tia with love, just like me

After seeing the passionate love in his eyes, I turned around and walked away, leaving the two of them.

That is the last time I see Anwar

Ever since then, my heart clenched as I see Tia.

_She's not in love with you but with Anwar_

That thought rang again and again in my mind, breaking my already crushed heart.

This world become even more darker for me now

-:-

I gave the book to the pale prince but he broke his promise. Tia tried to take the book but that man with scar punched her. I was blown away with the prince's force, knocked out, I think. Everything went blurry after that, because I'm still in pain. But I remember the typhoon, the town went to shambles, how the sky went dark...

I walked away, leaning to a wall and slid down. I turned away as Kaleilan knights ran past me, they didn't notice me or perhaps, didn't care. Maybe they thought I'm already dead. Feh, whatever.

I noticed something in the sky, falling down slowly like leaves. I looked up, squinted my eyes.

It's not leaves, it's pages

Pages from Tia's book

My eyes widened when one page falling down to me. I reached out my hand, reaching for the page. I grabbed the page and looked.

My heart dropped.

It's his page. Anwar's page. The page of the boy who took Tia away from me.

Everything on the page is blurred, except his picture. Heh, even in his picture he looked emotionless. My heart clenched at the thought of him with Tia. He got Tia's love, not me. Hatred I never known before, much spiteful than my hatred to this unfair world, flared through me. I barely knew him but he is already the person I hated the most in this world.

_I hate you_

My eyes narrowed as I looked at his face

_I hate you_

My jaw clenched at the thought

_I hate you_

He took Tia away from me

Tia...

I looked at his face. Though he look emotionless, it feels like he is looking back at me.

"I hate you," I said darkly, "but I love Tia more." Yes, I love Tia more. I love Tia the most in this world. "I did this not for you but for Tia," my heart clenched, "My ego has hurt her. I hurt her. I don't want her to hurt more. I want her to always be happy and smiling. Even when her smile is not for me." Tia's smiling face popped in my mind. "If bringing you, my most hated person, will make her happy again, I'll do it."

Standing up, I looked at the page one more time. Anwar's piercing gold eyes staring at me. "I know it's crazy talking to a page," I whispered, "but if you make Tia sad, I'll come to you and kill you. You better make her happy." Glaring at the picture, I folded the page and pocketed it.

I may never see Tia again after this but I have to give this page of Anwar to her.

It's the least I could do... To see the girl I loved smile once more...

Even if it's not for me

It's the least I could do

* * *

**I'm playing Avalon Code right now. I must say, Rex is not my favorite character and him acting like a jerk isn't improving my opinion of him. But when I see the cutscene of him found Anwar's page, then brought it to the heroine while he is on the verge of fainting, it made me think of him a little better. Then I thought, Rex pretty much doesn't care of anything except the heroine and he looks pained when he said that he heard the Heroine got a sweetheart. Perhaps this is unrequited love. No, IT IS! Poor Rex**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and review please**

**NO FLAME**


End file.
